


Individuality

by TheDiamondAuthorityDidIt



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDiamondAuthorityDidIt/pseuds/TheDiamondAuthorityDidIt
Summary: Both Ruby and Sapphire think about Ruby and just how different she is from the other Rubies.





	1. One Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> well this became two chapters whoops

_Ruby, my future used to look like one single obvious stream, unbending until the end of time._

 

Sapphire used to see the futures of thousands of gems around her. Thousands of different colored streams, all travelling towards one direction, not one out of line.

 

The streams she remembered clearly from the days she served under Blue Diamond were the three Rubies that accompanied her. Their streams were the closest to hers, beside her for all eternity. They were all following the simple path the Diamond Authority had carved out for them.

 

Sapphires were to predict the future. They were rare aristocrats.

 

Rubies were to protect and fight. They were common soldiers.

 

The three Rubies stayed with her everywhere she went, making sure she was well-protected. One had her gem on her right shoulder, another had her gem on the back of her right hand.

Her Ruby had her gem on her left hand.

 

Back then, Sapphire saw only the similarities of each gem.

 

* * *

 

 

_In an instant, you pulled me from that destiny and opened my eye to an explosion of infinite possible futures, streaking across space and time, altered and obliterated by the smallest force of will._

 

Sapphire was called to Earth to tell Blue Diamond the future of the rebellion on Earth.

The rebels would attack. The physical forms of seven gems destroyed, including two of the Rubies and herself. However, the rebels would be captured soon afterwards.

 

When the rebels entered the court, Sapphire watched silently.

When the Rubies fused to attack but failed, Sapphire watched silently.

When two of the Rubies were poofed, Sapphire watched silently.

When the Pearl attacked Sapphire, one of the Rubies pushed her out of the way.

 

By the time Sapphire realized that her Ruby had fused with her, her mind exploded with thousands of different streams, intersecting and unwinding. She observed, awed and shocked; where had all of these different paths come from, and why were they no longer straight and parallel?

 

She could see the thousands of different paths the Rubies could take. The two that had been poofed could stay together, or never see each other again and meet new Rubies, new owners, new gems; thousands of different paths that could be taken with thousands of different decisions.

 

She could see her Ruby’s future. Several of the paths ended abruptly with Ruby becoming shattered.

However, she could see one disconnected reality, where she could save Ruby and live with her together.

 

When Blue Diamond threatened to shatter Ruby, Sapphire no longer watched silently.

She took Ruby’s hand and fled the scene.

 

Now, she could see the little differences. The little variations in their gem locations, their voices, their behavior. And, most importantly, their futures.

 

* * *

 

 

_What I mean is, you changed my life, and then I changed your life, and now, we change our lives._

 

Ruby saved Sapphire, and in exchange, Sapphire saved Ruby.

 

Sapphire knew that they would make this exchange countless time in the future.

 

Sapphire had been with two other Rubies the same exact time, but Sapphire had only fallen in love with one. The one that put her own gem on the line to save Sapphire.

 

Since then, Sapphire had seen many other Rubies and their futures. (Eyeball, Navy, Doc, Leggy, and Army, to name a few of them.)

 

In all the time she had existed, Sapphire had seen many gems. Many of them, especially of the same gem, were the same.

 

With one push of one Ruby out of the thousands that existed, however, she began to notice the little differences that defined everything's individuality.


	2. One Sapphire

_ I used to feel like I wasn't much good, just one of me on my own, but when we're together, it feels like it's okay to just be me. _

 

Ruby was… just a Ruby. Rubies were common soldiers, right?

There were tons of her.

 

However, Sapphire came along and made her feel... special. Different. Unique.

Like she was the only Ruby in the universe.

 

Which, in technicality, she was, right? She knew she couldn’t be the same as the other Rubies, and the other Rubies couldn’t be the same as each other. Otherwise, they wouldn’t be so… different, while so being so similar.

If they were all the same, then no one would have saved Sapphire. Garnet wouldn't exist.

 

She wouldn't be with Sapphire on Earth. And there would be no rebellion.

 

Ruby loved the feeling of being herself, being distinct from other gems.

 

* * *

 

 

_ So I wanna be me, with you, and, and, not even the Diamonds will come between us. And if they try, we'll beat em up! _

 

She wanted to be her individual.

She was her own individual.

She wanted to be her own individual gem, with Sapphire by her side.

 

This was no longer about what the Diamond Authority wanted her to be.

  
And there was nothing that the Diamond Authority could do to take her individuality away from her.   
  


After all, individuality comes deep within every being, even the thousands of common Ruby soldiers that existed in the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp I wanted this to be one chapter but apparently not lol


End file.
